Handcuffed
by lilieswho
Summary: Sirius Black find a handcuff on his dorm and decides to prank someone. And who are the best people to do that if not his best friend and his girlfriend who had been fighting for a week?


"I can't believe he tricked us"

The room was small and it smelled a lot like Filch. If Lily were there by herself, she would be okay. She was small and delicate, so, she would know how to get out of there without moving anything. However, she was with James. James was tall and had no abilities to stand still for a couple of seconds. Therefore, when they stood up, several brooms fell on top of them. James took some that were heading towards them and looked at Lily. The redhead was with a few friends face, staring at him as if she expected his head exploded.

"I'll kill Sirius." She said. "And then, I'll kill you."

"Me? Why me? How on earth _this_ is my fault?" He asked looking to the handcuff that Sirius put on his best friend and the girl he was dating.

Two days earlier, Sirius found a handcuff that the last girl he "dated" left in his dorm. He got so happy that he had something like that to prank his friends. And the first one he pranked it was his best mate, James Potter, and the best way to do it, it was bringing Lily Evans, the girlfriend who he had been fighting for the past week.

"He's _your_ friend, _you_ are handcuffed with me, _you_ asked me to meet you here saying it was urgent. How the hell this is _not_ your fault?"

"It wasn't me who handcuffed us together." He said. Lily rolled her eyes and sat on the ground, which she regretted immediately, since James was still standing up, making her wrist get hurt. Noticing that, he sat up quickly and took her hand. "Before you kill me, let me kill Sirius with you, ok?"

"I'm fine." She retracted her hand from him and took a deep breath. James stayed in silence for a while trying to think what to do. Not that he did not like to be stuck with Lily in a cupboard with handcuffs, he liked it a lot, but she looked miserable and it was not the time to make jokes or anything around her.

"I called you here to see if you were ok. You seemed a little, and by that I mean a lot, sad on class." He said looking at her. "Besides, we've been fighting a lot lately and I have no idea why."

Lily took a deep breath. "It's nothing. It's just… My sister has this fiancée and my mum sent me a note remembering me that the wedding is tomorrow. And I really _really_ don't wanna go."

"You have to go!" He exclaimed. "Lils, she's your sister. It's her wedding and you should have fun."

"Yeah, looks like I'll have fun. My sister hates me from the moment I found out I was a witch, she calls me freak all the time, she did not call me to be maid of honor because, in her words, she did not want me scared the groom's family it with my personality out of the ordinary. "Lily took a deep breath as he continued. " The worst thing is that since we were little, we planned our wedding and promise that one would be the maid of honor of the other. That won't never happened."

"That's why we have fought me the whole week? " He asked. "Because of the marriage of your sister?

The girl looked at him with regret. She was so hurt by all that, that she did not had patience for anything else. Fighting James was not on purpose, but also she had no desire to apologize and make the fight to stop. That is what the distracted of it all.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to … Well, you know.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he held her hand gently.

"You know … I can have a wedding on a way that won't be bad as I expected."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What way?

"You could come with me. " Lily said. "I know it's early to introduce you to my family and you probably will not want to go to a Muggle wedding, especially being my sister's, it really is …"

"I'd love to." He said smiling and pressing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "And in return, I'll help you with a revenge against Sirius."

"Deal."

Surprisingly, the wedding was lovely. It had good taste and the ceremony was beautiful. Lily's mom had loved to meet James, her father was pleased that he was a good man and that he liked Lily a lot. "He is a man to marry", her mom said, making both of them get uncomfortable.

Her sister was a challenge. When she saw that Lily had brought a date – a freak date, as she loved to put - she freaked out. Petunia had a hard time accepting that not one, but two wizards were at her wedding, that she almost had an entirely bottle of champagne to stop her to lose it.

On the dance floor, Lily and James were slow dancing. She was wearing a light green dress that went until two inches before her knee. Even using a high heel, Lily was smaller than him, but still being able to kiss him without getting on her tiptoe. His hands were around her waist, pressing lightly, as he pulled her closer. She, in his eyes, had never been so beautiful. Not because of the fancy outfit. She was beautiful every day, but that night in particular, something in her deep green eyes, made her the most beautiful person in the world.

"Thank you for convincing me to come." She thanked him with a small smile. "It was not as bad as I thought. I assumed there would be guards at the door preventing me from entering."

"Nah, even if they have guards out there, they would give up since, you're the most beautiful person in this wedding."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"So," She spoke after she turned in her boyfriend's arms. "Have you thought of revenge for Sirius?"

The Marauder smiled at her.

"Oh, my dear Lily." Said lightly pressing his lips to hers. "You're gonna love it."

Sirius was walking alone through the corridors of the castle. He was going to meet with Marlene in the gardens. She had sent an owl earlier warning that she would be free on the third period and would love to meet him near the lake. Even Sirius having class at that time, how could deny that seductive request?

When he got out, he looked immediately for a blond hot girl. The lake was pretty much empty, with a just few seventh years sitting under trees studying or some couples kissing or just people hanging out and enjoying not having any class. He saw her behind a tree, smiling at him and biting her lip. Sirius walked to her and put his hands around her waist.

"Hullo, love." She smiled and kissed him. They started to snog, but for some reason, Sirius noticed that something was wrong. The kiss was not the same that always was. She didn't grab his hair as she used to nor press her breast again his chest, like always. However, she didn't do it. She just grabbed his arse, in a weird way that she'd never done it, and kissed him like the world was gonna end.

At least that hadn't change.

But when he put his hand on her hair… It was different. Marlene had a wavy hair, but the hair he had his wand on, was straight and long. He slowly opened his eyes and saw whom he was kissing and walked away quickly.

"What the hell?!" Sirius said looking at a Hufflepuff guy. His name was Neal Gale and he was one of a few people who were openly homosexual. "What… What?!" He looked confused.

"Thank you, Sirius." He said smiling and picked his bag. "I really enjoyed it. You're a great kisser." Neal left smiling, leaving Sirius more confused. Lily and James came out from behind the tree that Sirius was, smiling. He looked at them.

"This is for handcuffed us." Lily said. "You're welcome."

"But… how?"

"Polyjuice potion." James said. "And thank you for doing this, Neal was really into you and dying to know how soft were your lips."

Sirius looked at them unbeliever.

"You know," Sirius started. "I liked. Good one, mate." He smiled and put an arm around Lily's shoulder. "She's good for you. But don't think I won't be getting back at you."


End file.
